ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Reggan
Bill Reggan is a male Bith Padawan, the recurring deuteragonist in Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron and is a recurring protagonist with Ronald Potter in Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant. Bill trained at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Like many other Bith, one of Bill’s favorite hobbies was music. He was friends with Ronald Potter, Ammon Kendels, and Eegan Reich. Appearances Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron In 200 B.B.Y., Bill Reggan met Ronald Potter for the first time. During the semester, Bill ran for student council president, and Ronald made some posters to promote his election per Bill’s request. However, Draco Goyle still won, and Bill was infuriated for a time, especially towards Ronald. Eventually, Bill found a career in music and becoming a D.J. During the school dance, which Bill hosted, Ronald apologized for "all that, you know, election stuff" and Bill immediately forgave him. ''Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant Bill had a talent for understanding droid language and was able to explain to Ronald at the beginning of the latter's second school year that the reason the astromech droid RW-12 had been following him around and bleeping at him was because his shoelaces were untied. Once again, Bill hosted the school dance, and Ronald once again volunteered to help him carry his equipment. In the end of the year, Reggan learned that Ronald and Ammon planned to infiltrate the Underground Chamber, and he was very reluctant not to intervene. Soon after, he flew in the final flight exam, but Vernon Dudley made him crash after forcing a malfunction in fire control; Bill only finished twenty-eight percent of the course. Despite this, he got a C- when Mr. Maulpres found out why he crashed (he would have gotten an F plus). Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom'' In his third year, Bill also fought in the Battle of the Jedi Temple, solely to ensure Ronald's safety. After the battle, Bill Reggan went on to become a Padawan Learner. Personality and traits Bill Reggan was a geeky and clever Bith. He was at the top of his class alongside Annabeth Skywalker. He was also perceptive, as he could understand the beeping of RW-12. Bill loved music and was highly learned of it. Bill has also shown to not be a good public speaker. Relationships Ronald Potter In addition to Ammon and Annabeth, Bill Reggan was one of Ronald’s dearest friends, although he was not as close to him as he was to the formers. Ronald made promotion posters for Bill during his run for President. Unlike most of the Padawans, Bill also believed Ronald about his innocence of Squeaker’s kidnapping. Like Eegan Reich, Ronald resented Bill slightly during his second year out of jealousy over their hatred for Severus Umbridge and Vernon Dudley, and they began to fall apart for a time but eventually made up and became friends again. Despite being jealous of Ronald’s apparent abilities and victories “just given to him for free,” Reggan never seemed to carry any ill will towards Ronald. During the visit downtown, Ronald was obviously disappointed when Bill was assigned with a different group than the former’s own. And during the skirmish in the Underground Chambers, he was very reluctant to not follow Ronald and Ammon down the chute, though Eegan insisted there was nothing they could do. Bill eventually fought for Ronald alone in the Battle of the Jedi Temple. Appearances *Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron *Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant *Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom Category:Characters Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Aliens Category:Jedi Category:4 foot characters Category:Normal weight characters Category:Ronald Potter creatures Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Deuteragonists Category:D.I.T. characters